redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
COMMANDER RYAN SOS!
'COMMANDER RYAN SOS! '''is the fifteenth episode of Planet Wars. Synopsis Jack continues his search for Finbar only to receive a transmission from an old friend... Plot Commander Sam Ryan is looking out of the window of the transmitter station that they found. An officer approaches him informing him of the situation. He says that the transmitter is almost online and the dropship they found could be useful to them. Commander Ryan tells them to hurry up or else the "Shadows" may catch up to them. Aboard a Shadow vessel on the planet, Admiral Sark approaches a Shadow Commander and demands he retrieves "subject three" at all costs. Grand Admiral Jack Roberts is heading out in the [[RWI Wyvern Dropship|RWI ''Wyvern]] to look for Finbar at his crash site. While flying over the lake he finds a downed drone that was destroyed during one of the attacks on the base. He proceeds to inspect it, but finds almost nothing of value, except for the thrusters. He continues on his was to Finbar's crash site. While coming in for the landing, Jack notices a small fighter about two hundred meters away from the crash. He goes over to it and takes a look at it. Interestingly enough it doesn't look like a drone fighter. He thinks that possibly the ship crashed with Finbar's ship and that is what caused the crash. He also notes that the cockpit is in relatively good condition, and he thinks that a survivor might have been able to walk away from the crash site. Jack searches the ship but finds nothing. The ship is exactly as they left it last time they were there. Jack is getting quite upset now, as he is not at the [[RWI Orion|RWI Orion]] crash site, he is not at the base or the mine, and now he is not at his crash site. Jack decides to do another search via the Wyvern. ''He heads over a hill and looks off into the distance for any clues. While searching, he sees a reflection off in the distance, like a piece of metal. He heads back to the base, still frustrated with the situation. He then remembers what Commander Ryan said about "something" being in the shadows in the log aboard the ''Orion, but he questions why anybody would want to take Finbar as he is of no strategic value. He then goes back to the armor that was around the mine, the purple armor. Nobody else has that color on their ships. He is now thinking that it is less likely that Finbar is pulling a joke, but more likely has been captured by someone or something. Jack lands the Wyvern ''at the base. He goes in the base, but he hears a sound. He looks around the base for it but it is not there. He concludes that it is coming from the ''Eclipse, so he rushes over to the downed ship. Jack enters the ship and turns all systems on. Just as he is starting to get angry again, he hears a voice over the radio. It is Commander Ryan aboard the transmitter station. Commander Ryan is still recording his message when an officer tells him that the sensors have detected enemy contacts, and they hear an explosion outside. Following this, his transmission turns into a desperate plea for help. He has transmitted coordinates to the base. Jack boards the ''Wyvern ''and heads to the coordinates that Commander Ryan sent them. Commander Ryan joins two other officers to confront an enemy fighter. The enemy fighter opens fire on the RWI officers, causing damage to some of the cover walls on the base. The RWI officers continue to defend the transmitter, however the battle starts to turn into the enemy's favor, as one of the RWI officers is killed while shooting at the fighter. The enemy fighter starts to focus fire on the dropship, successfully destroying it and killing the officer next to it. Commander Ryan continues to shoot at the fighter, when it destroys the transmitter. Admiral Sark approaches Commander Ryan, backed by two enemy troopers. He orders the Commander to come with them. Category:Planet Wars Episode